


Soft

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Sex, Spooning Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: After having a nightmare about losing his lover, Solas awakens feeling lonely and needy -but thankfully not alone.





	Soft

He’d never slept so restlessly as he did with her.

Part of it was how unused to sharing his bed he was. He’d been alone for years and only had brief overnight dalliances, but with her it was different. She practically lived with him now, whenever there were breaks at school, and he found himself struggling with the warmth and space of her body.

But most of his restlessness was due to a new, irrational fear he had. Once she was there, in his arms, he feared few things more than her not being there. The relationship between them was at once solid and tenuous, strong but threatened like wasp caught in a spider’s web. Every moment they were awake it seemed she was touching him, or standing close, or looking at him with eyes that shone with eager, happy interest. And he knew he looked the same to her.

The weight on them, however, was crushing. Their situation would be difficult enough without any of its many more trying elements: she was fifteen years his junior, his student, another elf, and another mage. They were both on such thin ice at the university due to their magic and their race that any mistakes were looked at with intense scrutiny. This, they both knew, was a massive risk. 

As much as their magic made them a target, it also brought them closer together. The rare nights she didn’t join him in his dreams were awful, as if he couldn’t remember ever dreaming alone. The experience with her at his side was drastically different than it had been for ages of being by himself, and it was wonderful. He felt as if he were experiencing everything again through new eyes.

But without her it was as if his dreams knew there was an absence at his side. He would be met by more tempting spirits than usual, and feel a kind of intense, overwhelming pressure he’d never felt before.

He feared her being taken from him, and the Fade twisted when he let himself linger on it. He would see images of them being found out, of Eirwen being expelled or physically restrained from his side. Logically, he knew it was far more likely they’d both be thrown out. 

It was after one of these nightmares that he awoke drenched in sweat and panting. He blinked slowly into the darkness of his room and reached toward the lumpy shape sleeping soundly beside him. He felt her shoulder and squeezed it softly, earning himself an annoyed grunt. But then his hand relaxed against her and he rolled into his pillow, hiding his face in the soft fabric for a moment and forcing himself to relax. 

After getting his bearings he moved closer to her, hand slipping to her soft, exposed stomach, and pulled her against him. She had to be dozing now, because she gave a happy squeak when he brought her close. That made him smile, and he sighed softly. She leaned her head back and gave him an awkward sort of backwards-nuzzle, meant to be cute but instead giving him a mouthful of hair. 

He pulled back and laughed, wiping his face, but she scooted backward into him until her rear was at his crotch. “You are going to push me off the bed,” he said quietly, his voice still light with laughter.

“That is my plan,” she replied groggily. ‘I’m going to usurp you from your own bed and claim it for myself.”

“Here I was under the impression you slept here for me.”

“No,” she said lightly, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. “It’s for your pillows. They’re so soft.”

His fingers lightly stroked the warm skin of her stomach and he hummed quietly against her. “You’re so soft.”

“No!” She turned her head, giving him a mock-frown in the darkness. “I am made entirely of bones and muscle; I am not soft.’”

He chuckled and leaned into her neck, kissing her gently. “This is soft,” he whispered, feeling her tense. She relaxed back against the pillow and hummed in pleasure as his teeth grazed her ear. “This is soft.” His fingers slid up to her breast, cupping it beneath her nightdress. “This is soft.” 

She shivered against him and let out a quiet, deep moan. “How are you not tired after today?”

“Truthfully,” he spoke so his lips tickled her skin, and she shivered again in his arms. Her nipple felt hard beneath his fingers, and he rolled his thumb over it. “I am not sure. I always seem to find the energy with you.”

“Mm…” She sank backward into him, pressing her ass even harder into his hips. “I’m glad,” she breathed. “I… have a lot in general…”

He nipped at her ear again and pinched her nipple, making her gasp sharply. “I would love to wear you out.”

“Not likely,” she laughed, breathlessly, then stopped short when he sucked a patch of skin on her neck into his mouth. “Hahren…”

“If we had days,” his fingers kept dancing over her breast, tantalizingly gentle. “I would run you ragged. Until you were shaking and struggling to stand.” He ground his hips into her, feeling the round of her ass against his cock. “Would you like that, da’len?”

She nodded quickly, and he smiled. “Please, Solas… touch me.”

“Aren’t I already?” She gave a frustrated groan and he laughed again, moving his hand to play with her other breast. “You come apart so fast…”

“Only for you.”

The words sent a shudder of need through him, a deeper pleasure that fueled their daytime ‘sessions’ of ropes and bindings and toys. He growled, making her shake, and very gently trailed his hand from her breast to her heat. She was smooth and wet, his fingers slick from barely brushing against her. It happened every time, but still he was impressed with how immediately she grew wet for him. He felt her tremble in his arms as his fingers found her clit and pressed against it, working in small circles as she reached up to touch her own breast.

“Solas…” She moaned -and hearing his name in that weak, desperate voice made him painfully hard. He rocked his hips flush against her as he stroked her over and over, her wetness coating his fingers and his cock aching for her body. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled his fingers from her heat and lifted her dress in the back, unable to resist quickly squeezing her perfect, pert ass. That made her gasp again and she rolled her hips back as he quickly pulled his cock from his shorts. 

“Ngh…” She gasped as he shifted, lining himself up from behind and instinctively casting a spell to ease his entrance. Otherwise he wouldn’t fit, and she already had trouble walking from earlier. He pushed into her, pulling her hips toward him, and exhaled shakily once he was completely sheathed inside.

Her walls quivered around him and he held her close, kissing at her neck and ears and breathing hard as he began to thrust into her thin body. Though he’d never said as much, he adored the size difference between them. He could fit almost his whole hand around her thigh, and could easily touch both of her breasts at once. 

She pushed into him greedily and he gripped her hip, moving harder now that she was acclimated. Each thrust brought him almost entirely inside her, and brought loud, strangled moans from her mouth. “Hahren!” She cried out, her cunt suddenly gripping him like a vice. She moaned and gasped and clutched weakly at the blankets, head falling back as he kept fucking her through her orgasm. 

He kept going, making her shake and plead and moan as he filled her. When he finally came he brought her down hard, thrust deep inside her, and drenched her soaking walls with his seed. 

For a long time they lay there, panting, cuddling weakly, until they finally arose to clean themselves off. When they returned to bed she lay her head on his chest and hugged him tight. He smiled and closed his eyes, holding her just as firmly against him. He was hers, and she was his. Regardless of what came afterward, this was always first.


End file.
